The Heaven
by mona1214
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple night between friends but it became more so much more.. -SMUT in later chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I own nothing ! my first attempt at writing so be kind and let me know what you think. I want to say a huge thank you to Cassie (aussiegleek18) ****who encourages and helps me to publish this. Hope you enjoy it !**

Chapter 1:

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around…_

RPOV

It was Friday night, the girls and I thought that we needed to cool off after our finals. After a little dinner at my place and a bottle of wine later we decided that going out to dance could be fun. I opted for a black dress with a white tie under the bust, it was low and cut and the dip would end at the bottom of my breasts, thick straps held it around my neck I never wore that kind of dress but tonight I just wanted to enjoy myself so why the hell not?

Santana wore a black, short sleeved, zip up dress with torn tights and heels. Her hair was blown out. Tina wore a deep blue, short, strapless mini dress that had round cuts on the sides, showing that she did indeed possess curves. A diamond circle adorned the front of her chest. Her hair was curled into perfect, loose, big curls.

Once we were all dressed up, Santana called a cab and we headed to The Heaven.

Holding hands we made it across the crowd to the bar. We ordered our drink and took a look. I loved to watch how people interacted together on the floor. Some had definitely good skills. I must have zoned out because when I looked around Santana and Tina weren't here anymore. Great it'll be just fucking easy to find them. I passed several people but as clumsy as I am with heels I felt myself falling but fortunately for me on someone and unfortunately for the guy's shirt I spilled my drink on him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you oh god I'm such a fool urgh oh crap your shirt can I help you to fix it maybe some wate-"

"Hey look at me it's okay it's just a drink slow down"

I stop babbling and took a look of the man behind the shirt. He was definitely tall, his jeans were slung and dangerously low on his hips. He wore a black button down shirt and had his head shaved. But what let me frozen on my spot was his eyes, hazel eyes, they looked soft, warm, kind. His voice snapped me out of my stare.

"Rachel?"

"Do we know each other?"

"Huh yeah kinda I'm a friend of Sam,"

"Oh you're Noah right?"

"Yeah you got it,"

We locked eyes and I blushed from the intensity of his look and bit my lip nervously.

"Is Sam here with you it's been a while since I saw him,"

"Huh?"

Get a grip Rachel focus focus,

"Oh yeah no I'm sorry not tonight,"

I smiled at him blushing some more,

"Well…" He said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck,

"Yeah…" I mumbled not sure what to say either,

It felt like we wanted to stay together but we're both afraid to make the first move,

"I gotta go see what my friends are up to," Noah said,

"Oh yeah sure me too,"

Okay I was the one hoping for something more who I was kidding anyway, I didn't want him to see my disappointment so when he started a new sentence I cut him off and walked away.

I finally found Santana, some girls from college had joined us. We ordered two rounds of shots and after my meeting with Noah they were very welcome. We were a little wasted and we all went to the dance floor. Tana and I loved to dance together so we grinded against each other our hands rubbing each other catching the attention of a lot of guys.

PPOV

The guys and I decided to have fun tonight, so we went to a club.

Matt brought us some beers and we sat at the bar. "Man look at this blond she looks just so…"

"Yeah yeah we all know what you'd do to her Matt" Mike commented.

We went to dance a little, after several songs I made my way to the bar to order a new drink when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you oh god I'm such a fool urgh oh crap your shirt can I help you to fix it maybe some wate-"

"Hey look at me it's ok it's just a drink slow down" I laughed.

I let my eyes traveled up and down her body, damn she looked good. She finally raised her head, her pretty little face and her blush reminded me of someone. That's when it hit me. "Rachel?"

"Do we know each other?"

"Huh yeah kinda I'm a friend of Sam"

"Oh you're Noah right?"

"Yeah you got it". I smiled at her.

We stared at each other for a while. "Is Sam here with you it's been a while since I saw him," I asked breaking our intense stare.

"Huh? Oh yeah no I'm sorry not tonight". She smiled at me and blushed again.

Damn she was really gorgeous. "Well…" I said rubbing my hand on the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah…" she replied biting her bottom lip like a bad habit. It was like none of us wanted to leave the other. "I got to go see what my friends are up to,"

"Oh yeah sure me too," she said looking away biting once again her lip. Wait she seemed disappointed. "Hey if you want we cou-"

"Well it was nice to meet you… goodbye Noah,"

And with that she ran away, I stayed in my spot totally stunned by her actions, what did I do to make her go away that fast?

I finally turned back to my sit, I couldn't believe it was her, I knew she was pretty but I mean wow this little dress showed all the perfect curves of her thin body. Her eyes, those brown eyes, I could sink in them all day and let them consume me. The blush on her cheeks when we spoke was the cutest thing I've never seen and the way she was nervously biting her bottom lip made my dick twisted a little. My trail of thoughts was cut by Matt,

"Hey earth to Puck," he laughed.

"Yeah sorry what's up?"

"I was asking you why you were still here instead of choosing a chick for the night."

"Well I'm looking from here," I replied taking a sip of my beer.

Just then we were caught off guard by two girls grinding on each other and kissing on the dance floor. Every guy in the area was looking at them, probably all hard like I was when I realized Rachel was one of the girls.

"Holy shit Puck, that's fucking hot!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah," was all I'd replied.

"Damn I want them both in my bed," he added.

The song ended and I finally turned back to my friends. I already saw this kind of thing but I didn't know Rachel had that in her.

RPOV

After a few songs I went to the ladies room, but when I exited them a drunken guy approached me,

"Hey there I saw you earlier and that was quite a show…" He slurred,

"Let me go!" I snapped.

I started moving away from him but he grabbed me by my upper arms and pinned me against the wall.

"I know you like that slut," He said kissing my neck with his disgusting mouth.

I flinched and tried to pull my arms free but his grip only tightened.

"Please let me go," I begged,

I was beginning to panic now. Then a huge hand took the guy by his shoulder and threw him away from me. I raised my head to my savior with tears in my eyes and was shocked to see Noah.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I I guess…" I answered as a shiver traveled my spine.

"You sure? He didn't do anything to you did he?" as he said that I saw anger in his eyes and he looked away searching for the guy.

I touched his arm, "It's okay really thank you, you didn't have to, I… I was going back to my friends"

"I saw you and couldn't help myself, especially after your little show with your friend it doesn't surprise me that this guy made a move on you. I will escort you to your friends and I'm sure your man is wondering where you are huh"

"My…?"

I didn't have the time to answer because he took my hand and leaded me to our table. The girls were there with some guys I didn't know.

"Well I guess you're in good hands…" he said stepping away from me.

"Yeah thanks but FYI none of them are my boyfriend,"

Once again he was gone before I could finish my sentence.

I sat with the girls and ordered another drink.

"So who was that?" San asked me

.

"Huh? Oh you know Noah, he is a friend of Sam,"

"He is kinda hot,"

"Huh yeah he does a lot of sport I guess it helps"

"you should go with him"

"no thanks and I'm totally not his type anyway"

"you don't know that"

"trust me I do".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : wow this is crazy i never thought I will ever have reviews so thank you guys :) So this is chapter 2 thanks again to Cassie for everything Enjoy !**

Chapter 2:

_I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots and I'm feeling fine_

_I'm kissing all the boys and the girls_

_Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind_

PPOV

"Oh it looks like one of the naughty girl found a ride," Matt said as he pointed out the area where she was. Unlike him I immediately noticed that the way he touched her didn't please her, like she was in pain. Before I knew what I was doing I was rushing over to them. I placed my hand on his shoulder and snarled "back off" before throwing him away from her.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern. I'd see tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah… I I guess,"

"Are you sure? He didn't do anything to you did he?" I realized that my anger was growing and my body started to shake as I searched for the guy.

Then I felt her small hand on my arm and I was calmed instantly,

"It's okay really thank you, you didn't have to… I I was going back to my friends,"

My eyes returned to her, "I saw you and couldn't help myself especially after your little show with your friends earlier it doesn't surprise me that this guy made a move on you. I'll escort you to your friend and I'm sure your man is wondering where you are huh?"

"My?"

I didn't let her reply and took her hand leading her to her table. The girl from earlier and two others were with some guys talking.

"Well I guess you're in good hands…" I said releasing her hand even if I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with her all night but I had to let her go.

"Yeah thank you but for…" I disappeared before she could finish, I needed to cool off, understand what's going on and why I felt such a pull toward her.

"Hey Puck I saw you escape with the naughty girl huh way to go man!" Matt said in a suggestive voice taking his beer.

"Her name is Rachel and I don't escape I helped her she is a friend of Sam actually,"

"No way, why did he not introduce her to us, she is fucking hot"

"Well maybe because he knows how you are and for all I know the last time I heard about her she got a boyfriend," I replied and sighed,

"Huh you got a thing for her?"

"What! No of course not," I lied,

"Good cuz we are here to have fun!" he patted me on the back, "C'mon let's go dance"

RPOV

For a while I stayed at the table staring at nothing, I was still a little buzzed. I finally recognized him on the dance floor with his friends moving their bodies along the beat. A few girls were grinding against them. San and Tina took my hands and we started dancing not far away from them. I turned my back to them and I moved my hips following the girls and the beat, shouting the lyrics of the song.

_Cuz you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_If I said I wanted your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

Random guys came around us, I realized it was the friends of Noah who joined the girls.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hips. I gasped but sighed when I heard his voice,

"Shh it's just me Rachel,"

I relaxed against his chest and we moved together. Then _carry out_ by_ Timbaland_ came on and he sang the lyrics in my ear as I rubbed myself against him. His hands travelled along my thighs, one of them grabbed me between my legs and I couldn't contain my moans. He smelt so good. My hands reached down and pulled against his thighs as I wanted to pull him closer to me. I was fully clothed on a dance floor in front of a bunch of people with a guy I barely knew and I was soaked wet.

A slow song started and he grabbed my hips to turn me around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest, he placed a strand of hair behind my ear and murmured,

"You're really beautiful tonight Rachel,"

"And you're totally hot" I replied with a cocky smile.

Oh god buzzed Rachel was on.

He chuckled "Really? What your boyfriend is gonna think of that huh?"

"Actually I haven't one," I answered caressing his muscular chest with my finger.

He placed his hand on mine to stop my movements. I looked at him confused. He put my face between his hands and leaned over me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brushing mine.

After that everything happened fast. He deepened the kiss opening my mouth with his. Our tongues were dancing together as my hand grabbed the back of his head making him groan. He placed his hands on my ass pulling me even closer to him. At this moment we forgot that we were in public, that people could see us, that our PDA was inappropriate. Then he took my hand and dragged me out of the club and pinned me against a side of the building.

"You're driving me crazy Rach,"

And with that he continued kissing me and touching me. We were so close that I could feel his hardness in his jeans rubbed my thigh,

I escaped a moan, "I want you Noah," I managed to say as he placed kisses along my jaw.

"Come with me,"

He brought me to his motorcycle and handed me his helmet. Seeing my hesitation he said

"Don't worry my place is two blocks away I'll keep you safe,"

I wasn't the kind of girl who follow strangers and certainly not to their place but I trusted him I didn't know why I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "Okay, I trust you,"

Ten minutes later, we were at his place. As soon as we were in, his lips found mine with more need this time.

PPOV

Great dancing on a BS's song urgh! Then I saw her again dragged by her friends on the dance floor. They were singing the lyrics and moving in the same way.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body night_

_Would you hold it against me_

I looked at her moves and didn't even notice the girls around us. She had her back at us giving me a great view of her long legs and her fine ass just covered by her short black dress. It was a funny thing that the lyrics corresponded at how I felt at this moment when I observed her. I saw Matt and Mike made their way to her friends. Matt smirked at me and pointed Rachel with his head. I placed myself behind her and put my hands on her hips. I felt her tense so I murmured in her ear,

"Shh it's just me Rachel," she relaxed against my chest.

We moved together during the next couple of songs especially on _carry out_ by T_imbaland_ I couldn't resist singing the lyrics at her while our bodies followed the beat.

_Baby you look fire hot_

_You look good baby must taste heavenly_

_I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe  
So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you  
I just can't get enough I got to drive through  
Cause it's me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Have it your way, foreplay  
Before I feed your appetite_

_I want a whole lot of you and a side of me_

_Now is a full of myself to want you full of me and if it's room for dessert than I want a piece_

_I'll touch in all the right areas_

My hand traced the line of her thighs and up to her inner thigh. I heard her whimper so I continued.

_I can feed you, you could feed me, girl deliver that to me, come see me_

_Before I feed your appetite_

_Do you like it well done cause I do it well_

_Cause I'm well seasoned if you couldn't tell_

_Now let me walk it to you body until you hear me out_

_And turn me on, my baby, don't you cut me out_

After saying that my other hand slid down and grabbed her between the legs, I heard her moan as she arched her body in me

"Oh god…" I had to calm down, she had a boyfriend and we were in a public place, but damn I couldn't withstand the way she made me feel and react, I was falling for her and falling hard.

A slow song started and I turned her around to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rest her head on my chest. I placed a strand of her behind her ear and murmured,

"You're really beautiful tonight Rachel,"

"And you're totally hot," she replied with a cocky smile.

I chucked, "Really? What your boyfriend is gonna think of that huh?"

"Actually I haven't one," she answered caressing my chest with her fingers.

I froze I didn't expect that, I stopped her hands and she looked at me confused. I put her face between my hands and kissed her. After that, I couldn't resist, I deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with mine. Our tongues danced together and she grabbed my head to keep the contact making me groan, I placed my hands on her ass pulling her closer.

Suddenly I took her hand, dragged her outside and pinned her against a side of the building.

"You're driving me crazy Rachel," I continued kissing her and touching her. She was so good so soft. She escaped a moan the moment my hardness touched her thigh.

"I want you Noah," she managed to say as I trailed kisses along her jaw.

Oh god the way my name sound in her mouth made me harder,

"Come with me," I couldn't take her to a motel like I used to do with the others girls, no she was worth it. I really had to do things right with her. We went to the parking where I parked my motorcycle. I handed her my helmet, she looked hesitant.

"My place is two blocks away I'll keep you safe."

"Okay I trust you".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Seeing that a lot of you put me either on their follow or favorite list I wanted to thank you all with a new chapter before going to bed. I wish more of you will share their thoughts about it. Enjoy !**

Chapter 3:

_Kiss ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for ABDUCTION_

PPOV

Ten minutes later we were at my door, as soon as she closed the door I kissed her, showing her my need of her. Taking hold of her ass I lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips. I swung her around to press her against the door, grinding my aching length against her hot center. She moaned into my mouth, before trailing kisses to my ear. Her hands impatiently shoved my shirt up. I brought my hand up to caress her cheek. My other hand slowly worked its way up beneath the loose fabric of her dress, easily moving it up to cup her lace covered breast. I took her nipple through her bra, her moans filled the room. She trailed her hands down my chest, trying to get to the button of my jeans, but I stopped her. I carried her into my bedroom, settling her on the center of my king size bed. Her hair was all over her face and her lips were swollen from my kisses, she kept rubbing her legs one another in a sexy way and she bit again that bottom lip of her as she asked me to join her with her finger. Slowly unbuckling my belt and loosening my pants, I never took my eyes off her. I stood in my boxer brief before lowering myself on the bed and she spread her legs showing me how ready she was for me. I trailed kisses along her neck while my hand went to her heated core, I teased her as my fingers stayed on her thighs or her abdomen. I heard her growl when I removed my hand, I took the strap of her dress and started undressing her. Here she was only in her bra and panties,

"Beautiful," I whispered,

As I unhooked her bra and took one of her nipple in my mouth which hardened at my touch. She moaned and buried her hands in my hair.

"Please…" she whimpered,

"Please what?" I asked taking her other nipple in my mouth

"Please touch me Noah," as she arched her back toward me,

I traced butterflies kisses along her core until I came to her heated core. She spread her legs wider as my fingers brushed open the trembling folds finding it already dripping wet.

"Shit you're so wet," I groaned before driving my tongue in.

"Oh god…don't stop…" Her moans filled the room,

My thumb found her clit and circled it repeatedly, I felt her tighten around my tongue so I inserted two fingers in her, her walls clenching around my fingers.

"Fuck I'm so close…"

"Cum for me baby…" and she did screaming my name, she sat up and with a sexy smile and said,

"My turn", She pushed me so I was on my back, she attacked my neck with kisses as her hardened nipples rubbed against my chest and I couldn't stop my hips to buck.

Her small pink tongue darted out and wet her lower lip. Her small elegant hands reach out, taking hold of my pulsing shaft. Cool fingers tighten around the base, causing me to hiss out pleasure. I watched as she bent down, her eyes still locked with mine. Her teasing tongue peaked out once again, lapping at the broad head of my cock, circling around once, twice before taking it fully into the moist cavern of her mouth.

"Fuck,Babe, you are damn good at that."

My hands fist in her hair, my hips involuntarily thrust forward. Then taking me deeper, she moaned and looked up at me through her lashes. The vibrations going through my entire body, making me almost lose control.

"Stop," I growled,

I pulled her from me, tossing her back onto the bed. My arm wrapped around her, causing her to arch further against me. I crashed my lips against hers. Our tongues mimicking the motions of our bodies. My hard on pressed tightly against her stomach, my hips grinding in tune with hers.

"Please Noah I need you," she panted.

My hands moved frantically up and down her soft skin as I glided myself within her warm folds. "Fuck you're so tight so good," I whispered in her neck,

Caressing her body, I slowly began to withdraw only to slam back in, her fingers clawed down my back, causing me to thrust harder into her. Our moans and heavy breathing filled the room accompanied by the rhythmic beat of our bodies colliding.

"Fuck yes. Come for me babe, come for me,"

Slipping a hand between us, I flicked at her erect little clit, with drawing almost all the way out, I thrust back hard into her.

"Shit, I'm coming. I'm coming!" Her legs pulled me tight against her,

Her fingers clenched in my hair, feeling her walls milking me, my balls drawn tight against me, I shove myself to the hilt as I spilled into her. "Fuck!"

"Ungh!" Our moans mingled as we came together. My hand reached out to intertwine with hers. Sweaty palm to sweaty palm. I lift myself up looking deeply into her dark brown eyes.

She touched her lips to mine, clinging softly. An enchanting small smile lingered on her kiss swollen lips. I moved off her, allowing her to breathe freely, keeping our hands intertwined. Turning on my side, I watched as her long lashes drifted close and her breathing became deep and even. Our hands laid on the creamy of her stomach.

My hand looked good with hers. Rough and fragile. I let my thumb caress her soft palm. Her sleeping form snuggled closer to me. This felt… right. For the first time in a long time, I felt warmth in me that no amount of booze, or sex had even been able to make me feel. I didn't feel alone.

Shit, what am I talking about? I freaking sound pussy whipped. No, no. It was just a really good fuck. After sex bliss. That's it. Yeah…

About to untangle our hands, I hesitated. Her soft breathing filled my nearly empty room. Looking around, I took notice of the bare walls and lack of stuff on the cabinet tops. My clothes were even out of sight. The only personal thing would most likely be this bed. This bed that no one else besides me, has ever slept in.

Except for her.

Shaking away the thought, I cradled her to my side unwilling to let go of this warmth just yet. Placing one last kiss on her neck, I tighten my arms around her.

Five more minutes. Just five more minutes and I'll kick her out. Yea… Just five…more… And then the welcoming arms of sleep engulfed me in her embrace.

I woke up a few hours later to an empty bed, I immediately sat, looking around for any sign of her presence. I knew last night happened but it was so wonderful that I had to be sure. Soon I heard the sound of my bathroom's door. I sighed heavily when I saw her in nothing but my shirt looking for her stuff.

"Hey" I said softy,

She froze but smiled "Hey you,"

"C'here" I patted the space next to me. She seemed to hesitate, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should stay now… it's not like yeah well let's face it, it was just a fuck,"

As she finished she looked away,

"Was it really for you?" She turned to me surprised by my answer.

It was still dark outside but the light of the moon showed me the tears on her cheeks. I stood, put on my boxers and took her in my embrace, I pressed her against my chest my arms staying around her waist as I kissed the top of her head. She put her arms around me, returning the hug.

"You know I I don't do that kind of thing, I'm not that kind of girl…"

"It's ok honey shh last night was amazing for me I really don't want you to leave you know you can trust me."

"You want me to pass the night with you?"

"Sure baby don't you?" She nodded as she started trailing kisses on my chest.

"I love the taste of your lips on me." I moaned, she giggled, locked her arms around my neck before attacking my lips. I took her and she encircled my middle with her legs immediately. I deposed her slowly in the bed. After minutes of kisses and cuddles I heard her breath slowing and I knew she had drifted to sleep. She looked so peaceful and so frightened at the same time, her tiny hand gripped at my hip firmly but I didn't care, she was here with me and I had showed her what she meant to me and I hoped that she felt it too without being scared. Well I was scared too. I never fall for someone before and not that fast. I knew I felt something for her but will I be enough for her…

I fall asleep with a lot of questions through my mind.

**A/N : Thanks again to Cassie don't forget to read and reviews all her amazing stories aussiegleek18 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I still own nothing ! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter !**

Chapter 4 :

_Babe can't you see I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous I'm falling_

RPOV

I woke up with my hand on Noah's chest, our legs tangled together and his arms firmly around my waist. I tried to move but his grip tightened. After a while I managed somehow to release myself without waking him up. I passed his shirt on and made my way to his kitchen. I took a look at his place and was surprised by the difference between his room and the rest of the apartment, his room had only the necessary instead of there was a lot more decoration in the different rooms, it was really weird. I opened all his cabinets and started making pancakes.

I was placing the plates on the table when I felt two warms hands around my waist. He pressed me against his chest and posed his head on my shoulder.

"I thought you had left," I sighed and turned around to face him. I caressed his face and he leaned into my touch, eyes closed.

"Are you hungry?" He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"Noah!" I cried out and slapped his bare chest faking my choc.

"Behave"

"What?!" he replied with an innocent voice "I can't help it you're too damn sexy in my shirt".

He sat and pulled me with him. I was only eating my second pancake when he finished his plate. I chucked and shook my head.

"Are you laughing at me Miss Rachel?" He started tickling me

"Stop it Noah oh god please"

"Oh so now you're begging me to stop huh?"

I was now on his lap my back to him. His hands were rubbing my bared thighs, going more and more near I wanted them the most. He nudged kisses on my neck. Slowly he dipped his hand down and slipped one finger beneath the edge of my panties causing me to jerk against him. I moaned as his fingers moved further down before pressing lightly, making his finger slide between my folds.

"Oh baby you're so wet is it for me?" I could only nod as he dipped two fingers into me. I felt my inner walls clenched and his hips jerked against my ass. I couldn't help but rub myself against his hand while his fingers slide in and out of me. "Oh Noah, oh god I'm gonna to…"

"That's right honey cream for me". I literally came apart, shaking and trembling in his arms.

PPOV

I loved the sound she made as she came around my fingers. I was so damn hard right now. I looked at her and she was licking her lips. She took my boxers off "Dear God". She moaned at the sight of my hard cock just a few inches from her face "you like this?" I asked as I stoked myself watching her expression as her eyes widen with lust. I was surprised when she fall to her knees

"I like it" she nodded as her tongue darted out lathering her lips. I pulled her head closer to my cock. Her mouth instantly opening up as the head of my cock penetrated her lips. I sighed as she began to take me deeper into her mouth. With my hand in her hair I pushed her back and forward on it. I closed my eyes as the pleasure began to hit me.

"That's it baby. Suck it. Yeah…fuck yeah…" I groaned and began to thrust my hips back and forth in a rocking manner. Rachel's hand reached around the width of me stroking it hard. She reached under with her other hand cupping my balls squeezing and rolling them around.

"Fucccckkkk "I felt my seed spill into her mouth and deep down into her throat. Damn she made me feel so good with such a simple form of foreplay.

"Argg…" I shouted as the last drop spilled out. I released her head and she stared up at me with lustful eyes as she licked her lips.

"Damn Rach I you shit," I pulled her up to her feet as I ripped the shirt off of her chest, then knocked her down the table and began to ravish her body.

_When lying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

RPOV

We stayed on the couch watching a movie. We were cuddling and it felt great. But I knew it would end up soon so I had to get away before hurting myself with false hope. So when he proposed that we showered to go for a walk I knew it was time. I took mine and waited for him to be in the bathroom to grab my stuff, let a quick note and leave the place but not without a last look at it with tears in my eyes.

PPOV

I went in the bathroom with a big smile on my face. I'd have much time with her, to show her who I was and that we'd be good together. I had so much to tell her. Ok I seriously need to calm down, I didn't want to freak her out and make her leave me…

I grabbed my jeans "Hey babe I was thinking we could go to the-"

I stopped in my track looking around, only to find nothing. I passed my hand through my head trying to figure out what happened what did I do wrong? That's when I found it.

_**- I'm sorry I had to go I'll call you later Rachel* –**_

I fall on the couch my head on my hands. Maybe I was wrong maybe it was just a good fuck for her. But damn I already missed her…

RPOV

As I sat on a cab I dialled Santana's number.

"Rach thank god is that you, are you ok, where are you?"

"Hi I-I'm fine I'm on my way actually…" I sniffed, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Okay are you sure? Do you want me to come to your place? By the way what happened last night you left without saying anything with who were you?"

"I-I left with Noah"

"Who?"

"Noah you know the guy who brought me to our table" I mumbled.

"God the hot guy way to go girl I want all the juicy details I'll be here in 5"

"ok"

Thirty minutes later I was curled in my couch with San who listened to me without saying a word. Finally she spoke.

"Wow Rach, I mean it was more than a fuck wasn't it?"

"Yeah for me at least" I whispered.

"Why only you? I don't get it you said he was sweet and kind with you, he wanted to spend the day with you if not he wouldn't have wanted to do or propose anything don't you think?"

"I-I don't know maybe?" she nodded and smiled

"I think I freak out because-"

"Cuz you like him?"

"Yeah I guess…. I mean yes I like him but it's too soon, I'm not ready for that yet"

I looked at my hands on my lap.

"Rach you can enjoy this without make a big deal of it don't pressure yourself,"

"I'm stupid right?"

"Well it's normal since _him_ you don't trust easily, I understand but with what you told me you should call him, he looks like a good guy,"

"Crap I left and I don't have his number," I hit my head with my palm.

"But its Sam's friend right?"

"Oh definitely not I don't want him to know about that you know how he is lately… promise me you won't tell anything,"

"Ok I swear but you can still go back to his place?"

"Uh yeah I guess I can do that I'll change first and pass by to apologize,"

"Right you do that and you call me ok?"

"You're the best thanks and I'll," I hugged her before running to my room.

**A/N : I decided to give you a little preview as a bonus and maybe because I love cliffy things ;)**

_I opted for a jean and a white tank top. I put my boots on and a black jacket. I took several breathes, ok you can do it. I knocked softly. The door opened and there stood a stunning blond girl with only a shirt on her, I stared at her totally frozen. I was seeing her mouth moving but I couldn't hear a thing._

_"Hey hello? Who are you?"_

_ "I'm I'm" that's when I heard him._

_"Quinn who is it?" I turned on my heels and run to the elevator pushing all the buttons. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I still own nothing ! Thank you guys for the feedback I really like to know what you think so keep going :)**

**puckleberryfanatic123 : thank you for the review hon I loved hearing your theory.. well you'll see if I went this way ;)**

**princesakarlita411 : thanks for all you reviews hon.. you'll have to wait and see ;)**

Chapter 5:

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back_

_Don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget…_

RPOV

I opted for a jean and a white tank top. I put my boots on and a black jacket. I took several breathes, ok you can do it. I knocked softly. The door opened and there stood a stunning blond girl with only a shirt on her, I stared at her totally frozen. I was seeing her mouth moving but I couldn't hear a thing.

"Hey hello? Who are you?"

"I'm I'm" that's when I heard him.

"Quinn who is it?"

I turned on my heels and ran to the elevator pushing all the buttons.

"Rachel?" oh crap damnit close the door close the door.

"Hey wait-"

Finally the door cut him off and I leaned my head against the wall. I slide down the wall and sat on the floor banging my head against it. I texted San.

_[Can I come over please?]_

_[Sure u okay?]_

_[No I'll tell u :'(]_

_[Ok see u soon :s]_

PPOV

I stayed on the couch for two hours. I couldn't tell myself that I won't see her again. I knew what this note meant "call you later", it was kind of ironic, it was my lines usually, and I was the one who left that kind of note. Damn she didn't even have my number. Maybe she took it when I was in the shower or she could ask Sam, no I didn't think she wanted to tell him. Damn he'll kill me when he'll know about last night. I remembered when he talked about her. I couldn't say if he loved her like a sister or more but he was very protective over her. He always found a way for the guys and me to never cross her when we went to his place. But damn he was right. I saw how Matt even Mike looked at her how couldn't they, she was so beautiful. I had seen her in some photos and I heard him talk about her she was great from what I could tell and I was curious I knew I had to have her.

"Hey whatcha doing all alone?" I jumped at the sound. I looked around, I stayed here rambling I guessed.

"Well glad to see you too"

"sorry Q" I hugged her

"how was your family?"

"Fine like always"

"cool" we sat in the kitchen, taking some coffee.

"So how was your weekend?" I shrugged my shoulders, Quinn wasn't the sentimental kind of girl, that's what I liked about her, that's why I couldn't tell her either about Rachel. She knew I was a player and was fine with it as I didn't bother her with it.

"Just clubbing with the guys the usual"

"I see, lovely…" she smirked, I smiled.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower, I'm all sweaty with the flight"

"sure sure" I sat on my bed and the room still smelt like her, caramel and peach. I was cut in my thoughts by a knock at the door.

I heard Quinn talking so I joined her

"Quinn who is it?"

that's when I saw her. She looked frozen in place unable to answer whatever Quinn was asking.

"Rachel?" I called her. Her beautiful brown eyes focused on me for a second then back to Quinn before running to the elevator.

Damnit "No wait Rachel!"

I yelled following her, but I was too short, the door closed with my angel inside.

* * *

_You hearing damage_

_Your mind is restless_

_They say you're getting better_

_But you don't feel any better_

_Your speakers are blowing, your ears are wrecking,_

_You're hearing damage_

_You wish you felt better, you wish you felt better_

RPOV

I managed to make my way to Santana's place, cradling my mid section as if holding myself together. She was waiting for me in the hall and led me to her couch with her arm around my shoulders. Suddenly I heard a voice that all of the days I would want to avoid.

"Hey sweetheart San told me you'll pass- Ray what's wrong? I didn't see you like this since _him_… don't tell me you saw him or contact him?" I glared at Santana. She rolled her eyes and mouthed "sorry"

"stop it Sam no she didn't have contact with Finn" I still whimpered at the sound of his name. She squeezed my hand and sighed.

"She just met someone at the club last night and passed the morning with him and an hour ago she was on her way back to his place again and" she looked up at me. I took a deep breath.

"I left him only 2 hours ago and he had already a beautiful blond wearing his shirt to answer the door and I saw him just in his jeans I-I couldn't stay I had to get away."

By the end I was blubbering, barely making any coherent words as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie c'here" she pulled me in her embrace.

At the same time Sam's phone rang

"Hello? Oh hi what's up bro? You want to know what?" he turned toward me his face full of anger. I gulped hard.

"Hold on one second Ray… can you explain to me why Puck wants to talk to you?"

I exchanged a worried look with San, she shrugged her shoulders. I bit my lip

"I-I met him last night"

"What the hell?" he shouted and I jumped.

"Puck it was you! The jerk that screwed her and had another chick two hours later?"

Suddenly my breathing was less and less easy, Sam kneeled in front of me.

"Damnit Ray breathe slowly in and out, in and out"

"Calm the fuck down Puck, no I won't let you speak to her, she is nearly having a meltdown right now"

I sucked in a breathe realizing that Santana was living in the same bloc that Sam. He fixed me looking confused.

"Will he come to your place, here?" I managed to say.

"Even if he does I don't understand what's wrong with that you live a bloc away anyway… oh Damnit!"

Sam heard the click as the line went dead. He brought the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Shit!

"Did he hear you?" I whispered.

"I think he is on his way yeah, he is so fucking stubborn"he passed his hand in his hair.

"It's ok Sammy, I'll talk to him".

"Rach you can't be serious?" Santana snapped. "I don't think you're ready to handle his crap,"

"No it's ok I have to do this, I have to end up this shit for good"

She shook her head but agreed. She knew I had to get some answers even if it's hurt, I needed them to move on.

I stood up and made my way to the door but Sam grabbed my arm

"Ray I don't want you to go alone,"

"It's not a big deal Sam chill it out ok?"

"If you say so but I know him and if you come back like earlier I'll kick his ass"

I kissed his cheek and hugged him

"thanks and I'm sorry it was him"

"Well we'll talk about it later." I nodded before closing the door behind me.

* * *

_If I was the one who was loving you,_

_Baby the only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy_

_And if I was by your side you'd never know one lonely night…_

PPOV

I rubbed my hand on my face and headed back to my flat.

"What was that?" Quinn asked pointing the door

"that, it was me screwing up my last chance with this girl" I sighed.

"And now I can understand why" I looked at her up and down.

"Why? My clothes? It's Levi's shirt I was going to take a nap"

"Yeah but it's a guy shirt and well I'm shirtless so..."

"Oh crap I'm sorry?"

"Not as much as I am"

"couldn't you just call her and explain it to her?"

"We didn't exchange our numbers, I think that's why she came back…"

"that's kind of fuck up" she chucked

"It's not funny Quinn. Damn I'll have to call Sam now" I sighed loudly

"Wait what? Don't tell me it's Sam's girl?"

"No well kinda it's Rachel…" Quinn's eyes wide open at the words escaping my mouth

"I know I know I screwed up"

"yeah I kinda figure this out" she smirked again, she loved to play with me.

She patted my back "sorry Puck but I'll let you in that one"

She let me in this mess. But I refused to let the things stay like that. I dialled Sam's number and prepared myself for a tough conversation.

"Hello?" Ok you can do it.

"Hey Sam it's Puck"

"oh hi what's up bro?"

"Well I was hoping you could give me Rachel's number I really need to talk to her please?" I said quietly. Three. Two. One.

"You want to know what?" I took away the phone from my ear as he yelled at me.

"Hold on" I heard him talking to someone. Shit was he with her already, I could only heard murmurs when it started again.

"What the hell Puck?" he shouted.

"It was you the jerk that screwed her and have a new girl with him already"

"Sam yes but I can explain I-"I stopped when I heard Sam talking to her with an exasperate voice "Damnit Ray breathe!"

"What the fuck? Sam let me talk to her is she ok?"

"Calm the fuck down, no I won't let you talk to her, she is nearly having a meltdown right now!" She was hurting and it was my fault shit I wished I could hold her, to tell her everything was ok, that we could be ok. I kept listening to every sound I could to be sure she was ok

"Sam will he come to your place?"

Wait she was at Sam's place? I didn't want to waste any more time I had to do something, to try to see her. I hung up, grabbed some clothes and ran outside.

**A/N I think I like this system of preview so here you go :**

_"The girl you saw earlier-"_

_"she was wearing one of your shirt don't fuck with me! What did you do? Fuck her as soon I left? Fuck her again in the kitchen too? And why not, right? Why the fuck not, you asshole!" _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I still own nothing ! Hey guys i'm still amazed by the number of people interested in my story thank you again :) I must warn you though that I'll delay the update to once a week in order to have time to write more. I started publishing this story with 10chapters written and I don't want you to wait too long for the future chapters that I can't find myself to write at the moment but I'm working on it so don't worry ;) **

Chapter 6:

_I close my eyes I looked away that's because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on, I stay strong wondering if we still belong…_

_xxx_

"_If you keep talking you're gonna work your way into my heart _

_And I just don't want you anywhere near my heart. Ever" (Dhw) _

RPOV

I stood in the parking lot when I heard a motorcycle pulled up. He took off his helmet and ran toward me.

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry you ok? I thought I lost you I-"

I cut him off with my hand. "Stop it please I just come here to tell you to leave me alone and go back to her or whatever"

"Wait what? No I come here to explain everything to you" I was about to interrupt him again but he placed his finger on my lips.

"First tell me why did you leave?"

I sighed and looked away. He took my chin to make me look at him.

"I-I just thought that you didn't feel the same way about me and I thought you were tired of me I-I just"

He cut me again but this time with his mouth. His hands caressed my face as he kissed me softly. Even if I enjoyed it I pulled away.

"I had to stop you from saying shit" he chuckled.

"Rae hears me out ok? I had a great time with you I know we barely know each other, well we don't start this in the normal way but I want to get to know you that's why I organized this walk to show you it was more than sex for me."

He caressed my face and I leaned into his touch my head resting in his palm.

"You wanted me to stay?" he nodded.

"I left without your number that's why I came back…"

"Yeah I kinda figured that" he said rubbing his neck.

"It's ok I don't want to know about her just leave us alone?"

I said thinking about Sam and their friendship even if by now Noah broke their bro code (Sam's words not mine).

"Why do you say us? I thought you were single?"

"I am but you…" I muttered

"I am I swear I am" I rolled my eyes and looked away planning my escape.

"The girl you saw earlier-"

"She was wearing one of your shirt don't fuck with me! What did you do? Fuck her as soon I left? Fuck her again in the kitchen too? And why not, right? Why the fuck not, you asshole!"

"Jesus Christ it wasn't mine," he cursed, but I shove him once again. That time, however, I felt him roughly grab my wrists, pushing me up against a car while wrestling with me.

"What the fuck?" he asked his voice picking up in its volume. "Would you calm down?"

I wiggled against him, trying to push him away from me as his arms held my hands against the hood, trapping me beneath him.

"I will not calm down," I yelled, though not as loud as before, his proximity was affecting me. "When were you going to tell me you had someone else? Huh? When, Puck?"

He pressed himself completely against me, his eyes narrowing, his features transforming him into someone more fierce and demanding.

I could feel the heat of his breath on my skin and I hated myself for liking it.

"It's my roommate" he said releasing me. I froze. Could I believe him? Who tell me he didn't fuck her too? Since when soldiers had girl as roommates… he caught me in his embrace and murmured in my ear.

"Please babe, don't leave me I need you I-I'm fall- I really care about you" I stood there speechless.

"I'm scared" I finally admitted. We locked our eyes and all I saw was hope, adoration and something more but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I have to admit that me too babe, I don't know what's going on between us but I just know that I don't want to let you go"

He placed a strand of hair behind my ear, I let myself enjoy the moment and hugged him, my head resting on his chest. His hands traced circles in my back, he needed to feel my skin against his fingertips.

xxx

"Ray?!" I tensed in Noah's embrace, he kissed my hair and pulled away. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Sam making his way toward us.

"Hey" I said softly and smiled.

"You ok?" he wasn't even looking at me, his jaw was tight.

"Yes it's ok" I touched his arm but he was still tense.

"Sammy please we are ok, I didn't want to tell you especially for that, you guys are great friends please stop it"

"Did he tell you who the chick he fucked earlier was at least?" He raised his head to Noah to challenge him.

"I did"

"Really? You remembered her name?"

"Sam enough" I snapped

"it's okay Rae", he took my hand in his rubbing my thumbs to soothe me.

"It was Quinn". Suddenly I wasn't sure if he talked about the girl he fucked or the girl I saw or even if it was both.

"Breathe Rae" he whispered. I glanced between the two of them to get some answers.

"Did did you know her Sam?" I choked out.

"Of course he does he met her before,"

"What? So why don't you tell me it was his roommate earlier?" now I was pissed.

"You didn't tell me her name," he replied looking away.

"Still I described her you knew I was hurt and you didn't even help me I-"

I couldn't finish, I was speechless about Sam's behaviour, he never let me down, or let me in the dark.

"I know, I did it for you the sooner you stay away from him the better"

He grabbed my arm to put me by his side. In the corner of my eyes I saw Noah's body shaking.

"But he didn't do anything wrong right?" I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Once again I took a glance at them.

Noah maintained his posture but looked irate by Sam's hand on me. Sam looked still tense, his jaw tight.

"I said she was off, that's why I didn't want you or them to see her, I thought we were clear,"

he said through clenched teeth. I was tired of him acting like I wasn't even there.

"It's perfectly clear but she can make her own choices and I kept her from Matt you should be thrilled"

Noah's words only made Sam's grip on me harder. I whimpered in pain. Noah could sense it, his eyes darted from mine, to my arm and back again.

"Let her go," he finally spat through gritted teeth "you're gonna break her wrist"

Through panicked eyes I looked at Sam's face. He winced as he comprehended my agony and immediately released me. I cradled my throbbing arm against my chest and instinctively took two shaky steps back towards Noah. Sam shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Ray. Come" He held out his hand for me to take. I peered over my shoulder at Noah, who was shifting his weigh from one foot to the other nervously. His jaw pulled tight in a tense clench as he waited for me to do something. Anything. The second dragged on. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

This was totally insane, I couldn't choose between them. I knew Sam wanted the best for me, but I had to make my choices, my mistakes and who could say that Noah was a mistake or not. Of course he was a player, I always knew about it, I heard a lot about him. But I wanted him, even small pieces, whatever he could give me. I didn't say I was hoping for something more that we had whatever we were anyway. I could try right? But Sam, what will he think of me, he only wanted my happiness, maybe now it was what made me happy.

"I-I think I'll go home for now"

"Wait Rachel I can-"they both said. I was too tired to fight all over again.

"Please not now" I pointed at Noah

"I'm gonna take your number and I'll let you know later I just need to think and rest ok?"

"Sure sure" he replied a little dumfounded by my choices.

"Sam, I-I really appreciate what you're doing for me, but I want to try, for the first time since… _him_, I want to try can you accept that?"

Noah frowned but didn't ask the meaning of my words.

"Whatever Ray, I just wanted to warn you, but you're right you can make your own mistake" as he replied his eyes focused on Noah. He turned on his heels and left without another word.

"Is it broken?" I looked back at him confused.

"Oh I don't think so", but I winced a little trying to move it.

" Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" his voice full of concern.

"Nah I think some ice will be enough thanks"

"I-I'll go now I- well see you" I dared watching his expression I saw sadness, affection and determination.

"I know, I'll do everything for that" he said stroking my cheek. He put his helmet back on and started his engine. I stayed on the parking until I couldn't hear it anymore.

PPOV

As I entered my place I found Quinn in the kitchen eating,

"hey there's leftovers in the fridge" she smiled at me. I passed my hands on my face and sighed "thanks Q but I'm not that hungry" I just grabbed a beer and sat across from her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn wasn't one of those who pressure you to talk but she was a good listener. I shrugged my shoulders not really sure where to begin or even what to think about this. I just knew that I wanted her and that I was falling hard for her. I already hurt her and being with me compromised our friendship with Sam. Damnit when I think about his hand on her all I wanted was to rip his head off. I didn't know why, I had to be the only one who touch her, this pull I had for her was insane. I felt my body shaking again.

"Puck?"

"Huh? Sup?"

"Well it's the third time I'm calling your name and you're shaking pretty bad, care to explain to me?" Quinn asked frowning at me. I took a deep breath relaxing my body.

"I just went to Rachel's place, we talked we're ok until Sam showed his face,"

"And?"

"And he became all possessive, trying to get me angry and say shit about me" I replied exasperated.

"And what did _she_ do?"

"She was confused and angry at Sam because he knows you and didn't tell her, you know and then, when he took her wrist too strongly, I almost lost it, I mean, he was hurting her and I-I couldn't stand him acting this way" I was fuming.

"Ok I see, how did this end up?"

"Well she sent us both home to think and rest" I grimaced and sighed, I hoped that she won't regret everything and move on…

"Well I guess ya'll need to cool off"

"I guess too but I miss her Q, it's so weird how I'm already attached to her, I'm lost, I never felt this way before for anyone it scares me" I confessed.

She looked at me with a funny face. "What?"

"Nothing I just think that finally a girl had found a way inside a place nobody had never managed to go not even me" she shook her head

"Even if you could have choose a different chick than Sam's I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Q I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Well I have a vague idea" she smirked at me

"I'm the only girl who had the longest relationship with you so you're welcome, now let's go to bed you have practice at 10am"

"Oh shit I forgot"

One hour later, I couldn't find sleep, I had texted Rachel goodnight but she hadn't replied, I hoped it was because she was asleep and not cuz she was mad at me.

**A/N : as usual a little preview :**

_ "You're a strong smart woman but you need to start thinking about what you're going to do with Sam,"_

_"I know it won't be like that for long. After a while everything will go back to normal,"_

_"Back to what. Don't you see he smothers you, he is not your boyfriend, he should stay at his place", I stiffened and pushed away from him, irritation jolting me out of my fugue-sate._

_"You have no right to judge Sam or my relationship with him,"_

_ Noah made a scoffing sound "please he acts like you're his"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_You make me feel like I'm living _

_In a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away don't ever look back…_

RPOV

Lying on my bed I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about him already. When I sent them home I knew it was for the best but all I wanted was to be in his arms again. I took my phone to text him but was surprised that he already did.

[_Goodnight beautiful, I hope I'll see u soon]_

I sighed, not soon enough…

_[Goodnight to you too even if I can't sleep…]_

_[Really? Do you want me to call you?]_

_[If you want to]_

Seconds later my phone rang.

"Hey babe," God how I missed his husky voice, his tone sent me chills everywhere.

"Hey," I replied softly.

"Why can't you sleep, is it your arm?"

"No, it's alright, I just kinda miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too babe I wish you were in my bed right now,"

"Oh" I choked out disappointed.

He sighed "not like that Rae, I just want to hold you and fell asleep with you,"

"I wish that too," I sniffed, what was that get a grip Ella.

"Do you want me to come?" his voice full of hope.

"Noah I-I don't know I want to take it slow, I don't know,"

"I can take it slow, I won't do anything you don't want me to, whatever you want babe," I smiled he was so sweet.

I said ok before changing my mind. "Ok? I'll be here in ten," we hung up.

I went to the door and there he was, standing in front of me flashing me his white teeth smile. I learned that I could read all his emotions in his eyes and now all they showed was kindness and relief.

"Rae," he breathed before taking me in his embrace.

"Damn I miss holding you babe that feels good," he said in my hair

Remembering Santana's words I let myself enjoy the moment "Me too baby"

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"No I'm cool but we should get you some sleep you look exhausted,"

I nodded as Noah nudged me out into the hall way, I trudged forward nearly blind with exhaustion staggering with it. It took extreme focus to keep one foot in front of the other.

"I don't know why I'm so tired suddenly," I said, I felt Noah's hand descend to the center of my back guiding me forward.

"Here we go," Noah said loading me onto my room. I went into the bathroom and changed into a short, shorts and a dark tank top. By the time I finished brushing my teeth, Noah waited for me in the edge of bed. He smiled as I approached him hesitantly. He touched my face with one hand, his thumb stroking beneath one on my dark circled eyes.

"Tired girl," he whispered.

I flushed, "I'm not a child,"

"I know that," he pulled me closer his arms warm and secure, shoring my balance.

"You're a strong smart woman but you need to start thinking about what you're going to do with Sam,"

"I know it won't be like that for long; after a while everything will go back to normal,"

"Back to what, don't you see he smothers you, he is not your boyfriend, he should stay at his place," I stiffened and pushed away from him, irritation jolting me out of my fugue-sate.

"You have no right to judge Sam or my relationship with him!" Noah made a scoffing sound "Please he acts like you're his,"

"He just helped me when I-I had issues with…"

"Maybe but now he should back off or at least stay at his place," he said firmly.

"Spare me your philosophy what do you know about relationship?"

"I'm about to show you babe," It wasn't fair for him to make a move on me when I was exhausted.

"Noah this isn't a good time I'm really tired and I'm not thinking straight,"

"If you were rested, it'd be a hell for a lot harder to argue with you," His arms tightened until I had no choice but to rest my head on his shoulder. It was so quiet in the room, nothing but the sound of his breathing and mine. Oh God, he smelled good. Noah's lips found mine; his hand curled around the back of my neck his fingers strong. He kissed me repeatedly, long indecent kisses. Last night was about need, tonight was about showing. He wanted to show me that we could do something, be something. All I could smell, fell, breathe was him. Nothing had even been so delicious as his mouth, his body and the hands that urged me forward until our hips were rubbing in a lazy exact pulse.

"Wait," I said with difficulty my fingers tangling helplessly in his shirt. My mouth felt swollen

"We have to stop,"

"No yet," he said "We're just getting to the best part"

Before I'd replied he bent to take my mouth again I whimpered and I sagged against him.

"Oh God you shouldn't have done that," Noah nipped at my chin

"It's okay," he whispered "It's all good Rae,"

We both fall silent waiting for me to catch my breath. He released me cautiously keeping one hand on my waist.

"Want me to carry you to bed?" his tone was gentle. I shook my head.

"Go on then," Noah murmured

"You're staying right?"

"Sure, sure" he took off his jeans and his shirt. I cradled in the bed and waited for him. He lay next to me before pulling me close, snuggling up to my back. He kissed the exposed skin on my shoulder before whispering "Goodnight Rae,"

I sighed took his hand to my lips and kissed it softly "Night Noah."

**A/N : I know it was really short but don't worry the next one you will have more. Don't forget to R&R ! Preview :**

_"I'm Dan by the way" I looked at his hand and didn't bother shaking it. Rachel glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders_

_ "So what can we do for you, hmm Noah?" Jeez, this guy had definitely a death wish, _

_"It's Puck" I shoved my hands on my front pockets to avoid my fist to connect with his stupid face. I looked at them and wondered if my doubts were established. Was she seeing someone else? _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : I own nothing ! A shout out for Carrie for her wonderful reviews go check her stories ( carrie4angel). Mistakes are all mine. Enjoy ! **

Chapter 8:

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come and save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can_

PPOV

Buzz buzz.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating somewhere in the room. I opened my eyes, situating myself in the room. I remembered now, I was in Rachel's room, in her bed with her. I sat up and took a glance at her. She was facing me her head lightly set on the pillow, her hair spread all over it with her hands under her face. She looked so peaceful, like a princess. Buzz buzz. Damnit again!

I got up slowly and found my cell in the back pocket of my jeans.

_3missed calls from Quinn and 3texts._ What the hell?!

_[Puck where are you?]_

_[Damnit I won't wait for you…wherever you are HURRY UP!]_

_[Well I prepared your stuff-not like you deserve it- but you better hurry I don't know if I'd cover you this time!]_

I looked at Rachel's alarm clock and saw 9:15. Oh shit I'm gonna be late for practice. I put my clothes on and kneeled in front of her.

"Babe" I said softly caressing her face,

"Mmm"

"Rae, I have to go"

"Noah? What's going on what time is it?"

"Shh it's 9:17 am and I have to go"

"where?"

"Take my stuff at my place first and after leave for practice. I'll be back soon, I'll call you ok?"

"Stay?" she pouted

"You know I can't babe wish I could though…" I said caressing her thigh slowly

She sighed "you suck…" she muttered in the pillow

"I really have to go but I'll call you ok?"

"Sure sure" I smiled, she was already picking up my lines. I kissed her forehead, grabbed my keys and hurried outside.

That was 3 weeks ago. Those days passed like a blur. Rachel and I caught up how we could. She started her work at the diner so between her shifts and mine at the camp we barely saw each other but we texted and called each other a lot. Once or twice I passed by and ate with her when she had breaks. We'll talk about our hobbies, our friends. It felt good to learn about each other, it felt like we're building something somehow…

But every time the conversation went to her past, she put an arm around her waist and her expression went blank. I had to say it was kind of scary. I didn't want to push her but I wanted to help her. I wanted her to open up to me…

"_Rae what is it? You know you can talk to me honey. You know about my past I mean well you've learnt what kind of life I had before I met you…" I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. She finally looked at me, her face showing pain, doubt and fear._

"_Noah I… yeah I knew about your past, Sam talked often about your parties and all, I just hope you didn't and won't betray me like… I don't know if I'd take it this time…" the end came out like a whisper. But before I'd answer and assure her that I would never do that to her, that I cared too much about her she stood and added "I have to go back to work my time is up." I saw her running to the bathroom where I knew she cried cuz I saw her body shaking by the intensity of her sobs._

It looked like we were doing one step forward and two steps back. She was so hot and cold. Once she'd be so sweet, she seemed in it, so unguarded, so free and I loved this side of her and then she'd distant herself, put her guard up again and shut me down completely.

It's been a few days since I heard from her. She barely answered my texts and each time I called she said she had to work… I was starting to lose it. Maybe she met someone at work, a customer or a colleague. Maybe she didn't want me anymore. Damnit what was happening to me, that girl really turned my world upside down… I decided to pass by the diner and talked to her about it.

I spotted her behind the counter laughing with a guy eating some pie.

"Hi" I said, my jaw clenched,

"Noah?" she looked at me surprised,

"I didn't expect you today,"

"Well sorry if I'm interrupting", I glared at the asshole who's looking at my girl like she'd be his next dessert,

"Not at all, I was just enjoying Rach's sweets desserts", he winked at her and she blushed,

"I'm Dan by the way" I looked at his hand and didn't bother shaking it. Rachel glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders

"So what can we do for you, hmm Noah?" Jeez, this guy had definitely a death wish,

"It's Puck". I shoved my hands on my front pockets to avoid my fist to connect with his stupid face. I looked at them and wondered if my doubts were established. Was she seeing someone else?

Feeling my body shaking Rachel put a hand on my arm and ushered me in a corner of the room. She touched my cheek lightly.

"Noah what is it?"

"You tell me" I replied as I curtly nodded my head in the direction of this Dan guy raising my eyebrows. She laughed at me. She was fucking laughing at me.

"Noah don't be ridiculous, it's my boss's son, I was trying some recipes and he was just tasting them"

"Yeah sure, and the fact that he was eye-fucking you, was nothing" I snapped

"What are you implying exactly?" Shit she was pissed now

"I don't know, you tell me, you barely answer my calls or texts and when I come here I see you cosy dozy with some douche"

I passed my hand through my hair looking away, I felt so I dunno betrayed, seeing them well her with someone else, it hurt me, I didn't want to lose her. All of this was new for me I wasn't used to have feeling for someone, for anyone actually, to be affected this much by someone else. I realized that my feelings for her were growing and maybe hers not. They'd even have been fading…

"It really hurts Noah! You thinking that I could be one of those girls who cheat when they are in a relationship, I thought you knew how I felt about cheating…"

"I'm sorry I- wait relationship?" I looked at her while my jaw dropped.

She shrugged and blushed "I-I just thought that, that's what it was. But maybe I was wrong I don't know I-"

I grabbed her and kissed her with all I had. I showed her my happiness, my acceptance and all I was feeling for her at that moment. She didn't move at first but then she joined me, placing her hands on my hair.

Before we'd be lost in our lust for each other we pulled away.

"I'm sorry I doubted you babe, I just didn't know how to react I-"

"Shh it's ok, we have to learn to have faith in each other. I only want you Noah" she smiled at me resting her hands on my chest

"I do trust you it's them I don't, I just can't stand the fact that they'd think you could be theirs since you're mine" I cupped her ass and pulled her close to me kissing her forehead to mark my point.

"Them? You're talking like there are 50 guys waiting for me outside" she shook her head. I chucked,

"Sam was right. You don't really see you Rae, you're beautiful babe. You're smart and you can cook, you're a damn good bait" I teased her

She slapped my chest "jerk"

"I gotta go back to work…" she sighed

"Can you have a break we need to talk?"

"Talk? About what?"

"About the fact that you have been slowly pushing me away for the last two weeks,"

She huffed "have not"

"Yes you have and I want to understand why. I already told you that you can share everything with me babe,"

I hoped she'll finally open herself to me and told me about her past or what was bothering her.

"I guess I'm a little stress out with work and school and well… so to maintain some control on stuff I just dive myself into work that's how I handle it"

She bit her lip and looked away. I cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to mine, she looked so scared,

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing really I'm fine, we're fine so let's drop it" she kissed my cheek and walked away once again. I sighed deeply. We were making progress but I'll have to wait for her to open up more to me.

RPOV

I couldn't believe it's been a month since I met No ah. So much happened since that night at the club. After our little argument about Quinn everything was great between us. Even if their relationship seemed weird to me I trusted him. I started my job at the diner while he was at the boot camp, so we caught up how we could. He was so sweet when he'd pass by just to grab lunch during my break.

I didn't know what we were, it was not that I wanted to put a label on our relationship could I even call it that? I was so confused, so scared. Maybe that's why I started distancing myself from him just in case. I knew he saw it, he tried to make me speak to him. How could I without revealing my past to him? I wasn't ready. I didn't know when I'll ever be without falling apart. Yes _he _still had this affect on me. Not him personally but the all thing… how it happened… the way it happened.

So I busied myself a lot. It was easier now with my work I didn't have time to think. I knew I couldn't ditch it forever but for now it relieved me that my schedule permitted me to block those thoughts. For now I'd do anything to avoid being alone with my thoughts again, the very last place I needed to be.

**Little preview :**

_"Oh I bet she must be a feisty one, the shy ones are always the loudest, lucky you" the first one said patting Noah on his shoulder laughing._

_"Guys enough ok" Noah seemed to find less and less arguments to make them shut up. _

_"Jeez you're not fun dude" The black haired concluded taking a sip as well. _

_"Fine, she got a pretty good mouth happy now!" Noah exclaimed waving his arms up. _

_I gasped and put a hand in front of my mouth while this awful guy lifted his drink at me as a cheer "very man very"_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I own nothing. Hey guys I feel like the puckleberry bubble is falling apart, like the number of shipper is dropping considerably... I hope you are still with me on this... **

Chapter 9:

_Just when I felt giving up on us you turned around and gave one last touch_

_That made everything better and even then my eyes get wetter_

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me but I don't wanna seem weak_

PPOV

I raced into Matt's house so I could get ready. Tonight Matt had decided to throw a party to kind of celebrate the tough week at camp. I had called Rachel earlier to ask her to come join me there. I missed her like crazy, it was hard to admit for me but I slept better with her little body against me at night. I was anxious too about the guys who will be there. Sure I've got a lot of friends at camp but Dave and a few of his buddies were mean and crass, I hoped they won't bother Rachel. Matt also told me that Sam will be there. I hadn't see or talk to him since our argument in the parking lot, I knew Rachel was upset about it, feeling guilty for us and also because her friendship with him had suffered too, she said they still talked but I'd see that it was not as often as before.

I half expected to find Rachel already dressed since she and Santana had arrived nearly an hour ago and they had been locked up in a room ever since. However when I arrived to the room Matt told me where I'd find them there was no sign of either of them. This piqued my curiosity. Stepping out in the hallway looking up and down the hall I wondered where they had gone off too? I only took one step further into the hall when I caught the sounds of voices from a spare room across the hall.

Placing my hand up in midair to knock on the door I stopped myself just as I began to pick up pieces of the conversation being spoken on the other side of the door.

"You look so lovely in this dress" San cried out happily,

"I guess so. Remember the one I had bought before. It wasn't as lovely as this one but I can't help but remember us buying it" Rachel raised her eyebrows as she stared at San with tears in her eyes,

"Rachel today is about you and Puck not you and_ him_. I told you he is living in his own hell, the way he should be" Santana giggled,

"I don't want him to suffer Tana. I just wish I could erase the pain that I still feel," Rachel covered her heart with her hand,

"Why you feel anything for him is beyond me" Santana scoffed,

"Because there was a time when I loved him more than anyone in this world" Rachel cried out,

"Do you still love him?" San asked with a low voice,

"No. I don't think so" Rach shook her head but San caught the uncertainty in her voice,

"Well you shouldn't. You need to concentrate on you and Puck. Puck cares about you. He would never cheat on you the way _he_ did."Santana said supportably of Puck.

I took a step back from the door. This was definitely something private being shared between Rachel and Santana but I found myself engrossed. I was curious to learn more about the asshole who had obviously hurt her. From what I was gathering he had broken her heart by cheating on her.

It made more things clearer to me about Rachel. She didn't take compliments easily. If I said anything remotely sweet or flattering toward her she would put up this guarded look on her face. When I technically accused her of being attracted to Dan last month she had been so flustered and upset with me. She didn't like the way I had acted as if I mistrusted her. If you had been cheated on you definitely wouldn't want to be accused of being a cheater yourself.

Running my hands through my head nervously I let all those information sink in my head. It seemed that Rach had invested a lot in this relationship. I know that she was with someone Sam told me but how strong were they? Did they start making plans like living together maybe?

I felt awful knowing that tonight might be bringing back some horrible memories for her. It was probably one of the reasons she had looked so panicked when I mentioned the party in the first place.

I could feel my jaws clenching as I thought about how stupid this "guy" must have been to cheat on someone as sweet and compassionate as Rach was. I wanted to hunt him down and smash my fist into his stupid face. Taking a long deep breath I reminded myself that she would never have to face this guy again. Plus I reminded myself that Santana mentioned that he was living in hell so maybe that was enough punishment for the guy. She was with me now and if the jerk had the audacity to approach her I would make him pay dearly for it.

I knew I needed to walk away from the door and go get myself dressed but unfortunately my brain wouldn't listen and so I found myself ease dropping even more.

"I trust Noah because I know how much he wants to try. I'm not naïve enough to believe that his feelings are that strong. We are both aware of that. I know he respects me and he enjoys screwing me senseless but other than that I don't think there is more between us" Rachel argued with San,

"Are you so sure of that? I mean I see the way you look at him when he doesn't notice it" she snorted,

"I like Noah. He is a great guy! If I had met him under any other circumstances I would have fallen head over heels with him. Still, a guy like him doesn't fall in love. He cares for the women he is with but he is not truly ready for a commitment. Someday, some lucky woman will steal his heart. I'm not that woman"

I moved back from the door. I closed my eyes as I struggled with myself again. I wanted to walk into that room and tell Rachel that she was a fool for thinking I had never known love. I had. I knew how glorious it could feel when my feelings were reciprocated and I also knew how much it sucked when those same feelings were suddenly rejected.

I might have been with lots of women but I was a human being. I was capable of the weakness of falling under cupid's arrow.

I walked back into the guest room and began to get dressed. It hurt me to think that Rachel still saw me as just a male egotistic guy who used women for his own needs and not incapable of exploring deeper into a relationship. I was capable of doing so. I just chose not to.

Jumping in the shower I fought the urge to grab Rach out of that room and yelling at her for thinking so little of me. Then it hit me. Why would she see me any other way?

RPOV

After finishing getting ready, I said to San that I was going to look for Noah. I hoped he was already here because apart from him and his close friends I didn't know anybody in this house. I missed him, it's been a week since I last saw him, camp duty… I sighed. Just at the moment I thought I recognized his head in the middle of the crowd main room I saw Sam. Things were getting better between us, we started texting each other again. I was relieved that Noah and him kept it down for my sake even if deep down I knew Sam still didn't approve it.

"Hey stranger" I bumped my hip to his and handed him a beer with a smile. "Hello Rachel", his smile not reaching his eyes. I was trying to make an effort, we're always so close I kinda missed our friendship. He was my rock when I was down and now that I wanted to share my new happiness he was distancing himself.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked in a calm voice,

"Doing what?"

"Making me choose between my best friend and dating a nice guy" my confession came out without me even realizing it. Sam's expression softened and he asked,

"You consider me your best friend?"

"I-I guess I do. I just feel like we understand each other, you know? Well, most of the time anyways," I said, referring to the current predicament

"You're right. I'm not gonna make you choose. This is stupid. You have to make your own mistakes"

"I hoped we'll be able de get through this" I shook my head and sighed loudly,

"I'm gonna look for Noah now", I said squeezing his arm before leaving.

I found him with 3 others guys, his back to me. They didn't see me listening to them. At first, I didn't understand who they were referring to

"oh come on man, you gotta tell us" the tall one said.

"Yeah dude, it must be something if you're off the market as you want us to believe" another one told, he was pretty well-built.

That's when it became clear, they were talking about me and Noah relationship.

"Let it go guys" Noah answered, shaking his head before taking a sip of his drink. By the sight of it, it must be a J and coke, I thought he had led off the drinking…

The big one not satisfied by his answer kept going,

"Dude don't be a selfish bastard does she do you good ya know what I mean", wiggling his eyebrows. That's when he noticed me, he smirked and looked me up and down.

"Let it go man she is a good girl ok,"

"Oh I bet she must be a feisty one, the shy ones are always the loudest, lucky you" the first one said patting Noah on his shoulder laughing.

"Guys enough ok" Noah seemed to find less and less arguments to make them shut up,

"Jeez you're not fun dude" The black haired concluded taking a sip as well,

"Fine, she got a pretty good mouth happy now!" Noah exclaimed waving his arms up,

I gasped and put a hand in front of my mouth while this awful guy lifted his drink at me as a cheer "very man very"

Noah followed his line of sight and saw me. I was already feeling the tears coming up so I turned around but he grabbed my arm.

"Rae babe wait it's not what it looks like I swear"

"oh really Puck?" he winced when I used his nickname, served him right,

"I heard everything so don't mind me keep going,"

"Please it was just to get them off my back I don't mean it like that you know that right?"He looked at me pleading with me to believe him,

"I think I don't know anymore. But don't bother, I'm sure you're gonna find some whore to talk about with your friends" I spat and turned on my heels.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka on the way to the backyard door. I texted San since I'd not seen her since the beginning of the party.

_[Where are you?]_

_[Having fun with Matt ;) wbu?]_

_[In the backyard…]_

_[w Puck?]_

_[No more Puck…]_

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks as I cried silently in the night. I knew it was just a guys' talk, they all do that but his words and his attitude really hurt me. I was really tired of all this, I mean we barely saw each other this month and the moment we could finally be together we fought.

_[What happened? Do you need me to come out?]_

_[No don't wanna ruin your fun gonna head home]_

_[Call me ok?] [Sure sure]_

I took the now half bottle and fumbled to get on my feet. I leaned against the porch rail and closed my eyes taking deep breaths if I took a cab I wanted to be able to do it without puking in it. I heard the backdoor being open and close with the muffle noise on the music inside. I hoped that whoever it was the person went back inside, I didn't feel like having company.

How I was wrong about that…

**A/N : little preview :**

_"Thank you, Noah," she said quietly._

_"No problem, babe" _

_I caressed her hair slowly "Rae I-"_

_"Shh we'll talk tomorrow. Now I just need you to hold me"_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I own nothing ! **

Chapter 10:

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I would stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

RPOV

I felt a hand grab me from behind and pull me toward a hard body. I looked over and saw the big guy from earlier. Oh no! Not again…

"Hey there sexy!" he said loudly. His breath reeking of alcohol

"Let's party!"

He pulled me harder now and I fussed against him. I turned my face away from him and attempted to push away unsuccessfully

"No thank you" I said shoving him away to no avail

"Oh c'mon baby, I know you want it tonight, I've been watching you. Quite the little cock tease. Let me give you what that idiot wouldn't"

He grabbed my thigh and squeezed hard

"Let go of me!" I pushed and pushed, but he refused to let go. His hands griping harder and bruising me.

"Hum feisty I like it! You want it, and you know it, so stop pretending." He buried his face in my neck.

"Get off of me asshole!" I screamed, pushing and smacking at him now.

"Stop it!"

"Oh c'mon ba…"

PPOV

I found Santana and Matt pretty cozy on a couch in a spare room.

"hey did you see Rach recently?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped

"Easy San let him talk at least" Matt said patting her thigh.

"okk so it's a yes where is she I need to talk to her?"

"She is gone because of you I don't know what you did this time but I swear if you had hurt her I'm gonna kick your stupid ass Puck!"

I was about to answer her when Sam came in the room, his eyes showing concerned

"Her coat and purse are still in Matt's room"

Santana stood up "what? She wouldn't have gone without her stuff so she must still be outside." It was like she was talking to herself.

"Wait a minute, outside like in the backyard?" Sam exclaimed

"That's what she texted me yes why?" Santana looked at him confused

"Because I saw that asshole from your camp Puck, Dave, going outside in my way here"

I exchanged a look with Matt whose face paled before he clenched his fist as he stood up abruptly.

"Matt what's the matter? Who is he? " Santana asked reaching for him

"He-"

I didn't wait for his answer I was already running toward the backdoor. I slammed it with a loud bang and what I saw let me frozen for an instant. He was pressing her against the porch rail with all his body grinding into her, his hands high on her thighs. Rachel was whimpering, crying and struggling weakly.

"Please let me go"

I had enough, I grabbed him by the arm and send him away from her, hitting the wall. Rachel collapsed in my arms, sobbing loudly. I hold her to me and put my jacket around her shoulders.

"Shh Rae it's ok I've got you"

RPOV

I raised my head off of Noah's chest to see Dave standing up. He had an incredulous, upset look on his face. Horrified, I put myself behind Noah as fast as I could.

"What's the fuck Puck?" He towered over us. Noah put himself in front of me, one arm out in defense as Dave stopped in front of us.

"Seriously you're asking me that? What the fuck were you doing with my girl?"

Noah asked quietly in a hard voice. His body started to shake as he clenched his fists. I bit my bottom lip. If I didn't calm him down soon, he would explode.

He smirked "I just wanted to get a taste too, to know if she is as good as you said"

Noah's knuckles were white, and I found myself gripping the fabric of his t-shirt as I stood behind his back, protected. I had no doubt that he could handle himself in a fight, but I would prefer it not to come to that.

"You asshole" he growled

"Why, you didn't have a problem sharing before, so let me finish ok?"

He shoved Noah to provoke him some more, and the action jarred me, and I squeaked in surprise. Noah reached behind him to steady me, and turned his head.

"You 'kay, babe?" I nodded and looked up at him, eyes widening in surprise.

"Noah, watch out!"

He turned just in time to catch Dave's fist in his eye. He stumbled back, and I yelped. Noah shook it off, and before I could blink, he lunged, catching Dave around the waist and bringing him down. He straddled the taller boy, and pinned his hands.

Dave managed to throw him off, and slugged him again, this time in the ribs. I was hollering at them to stop. Neither of them seemed to hear me as I saw Noah put his hand of his ribs, I was pretty sure some were broken because his breath was irregular.

Matt came out followed by San and Sam. Santana put her hand in front of her mouth looking as horrified as I was. He grabbed me by the waist to keep me away from the fight.

"Rachel come here you're gonna get hurt." I was having none of it.

"Mathew let me go this instant I have to separate them he is hurting him and this is my fault."

I was trying in vain to escape his grip.

"Rach…" he said in warning.

"Do something then!" I yelled to no one and anybody before exhaustion took me and I started crying once again. The two of them were fighting on the floor now.

"Noah, please!" I begged, exasperated. He looked up at me with those hazel eyes, and Matt used the distraction to grab Dave's shirt and haul him off of him. I held out a hand and he took it, standing up with difficulty and brushed himself off. I grabbed his head and yanked him down to look at the huge bruise forming from where Dave's first punch landed. His lip was also split and bleeding a little, and he winced as I inspected him. I glanced over at Matt, who was yelling.

"I don't want to fucking hear it, you do not start a fight in my house! Now, I never really liked you, but I put up with you for the sake of the camp and shit. But now I don't give a shit anymore. So get the hell out of my house"

He crossed his arms over his chest as Dave turned and limped away. I heard the front door slam, but didn't pay much attention to it. I helped Noah back into Matt's spare room and sat him down on the bed. I shushed him again brushing past Sam, who leaned against the doorway, to get to the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. I saw his reflection in the mirror, I knew what he was doing, he was checking me out for injuries. I would have talked to him but his behavior for earlier stopped me to. I didn't understand why he didn't help Noah or tried to stop the fight. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Ray you sure you're ok?"

I ignored him and made my way to the spare room but he beat me to it.

"Wait so I get the silence treatment now or something?" I looked over his shoulder at Noah who was still sitting on the bed touching lightly his bruised eye and wincing.

"Listen to me Samuel" I whispered-yelled "tonight you chose to not help Noah but by doing that you also chose to not help me because he was doing it for me, to protect me from that jerk" I shivered at the thoughts. "And this, this I cannot tolerate it, so move!" I finished as I tapped my foot of the floor.

"Rae?" I hurried to him "don't move Noah you're hurting"

Sam was still standing there, but I ignored him in favor of Noah

"Here, stop touching it" I swatted his hand away and dabbed at the lip, feeling bad when he winced

"I'm sorry"

"'S cool. I used to get in fights all the time at camp, so I'm used to it"

He shrugged. I simply shook my head and continued to dab at his lip until it was clean. I tilted his head down to look at his eye, and shook my head again.

PPOV

She was taking care of me like I was a wounded soldier or some shit. It was kinda nice, having her standing over me and cleaning my wounds. I looked over her shoulder and saw Sam standing in the doorway, watching us with interest. There was a look in his eyes that I absolutely did not like at all, but before I could glare at him and silently tell him to back the fuck off, Rachel's hair was in my face as she wiped gently at my eye. I closed my good eye, inhaling the smell of peach, my cologne and stale alcohol. The first two together smelled awesome, like they belonged together, and I just wanted to keep her close to me.

"You shouldn't have done that,"

I opened my eye and found Sam gone, and Rachel looking down at me with worry

"It could've been much worse,"

She was for real?

"Are you kidding? He was trying to rape you. You should let me take care of you right now" I said doing a rapid once over to check any injuries on her body, my eye came to a stop as I looked at her thighs. Bruises were already forming, I'd clearly see the mark of hands.

She shook her head and wiped at my lip, which had started bleeding again.

"While I find your behavior honorable, you still shouldn't have done it,"

"Fine," I snapped, feeling kind of annoyed

"Next time, I'll just let him hit the shit out of me,"

She didn't say anything, simply kept cleaning my face, and I sulked like a child.

We stayed that way in silence for a little bit, until it started to grate on my nerves.

"You called me Noah" I said. Her hand paused in its ministrations, and she looked at me in surprise.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"You know what I mean, you didn't earlier, you were pretty upset," I looked up at her as she turned back to what she was doing. I could tell she was still kind of upset from the previous events, she looked really tired, but she also still looked beautiful. Her makeup was smeared, and she her hair was a mess, but her skin was pretty and looked soft. I really wanted to reach out and touch it, but I didn't know where we stand.

I'd been on my way to check on her, since it had been the first opportunity I'd had after being dragged away by the guys earlier. Those bastards had tried to shove drink after drink at me, but suddenly, I hadn't been in the mood. They'd finally been distracted by some slutty girls, and I had snuck away, figuring I'd see if Rachel was still there. When I found her, I wondered if she remembered anything about earlier in the main room, if she was still upset about it.

She had stopped cleaning my face. I looked up and found her yawning. I immediately felt bad. The night really worn her out, she'd had a shitty night, because of me on top of it all and now I was sitting here like an ass while she cleaned me up. I took her hand and placed her into the bed, lying down with her. She looked at me surprised, but didn't leave. I got up and turned off the light before crawling back on the bed.

She was curled up on my good side facing me, and I turned my head to smile at her. I knew I must look stupid, with my split lip and black eye, but she just smiled back and scooted closer, resting her head carefully on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Noah," she said quietly.

"No problem, babe"

I caressed her hair slowly "Rae I-"

"Shh we'll talk tomorrow. Now I just need you to hold me"

Who was I to refuse her that? I kissed the top of her head as I felt her fingers curling into the material of my shirt and closed my eyes. Her hair still smelled like peach, she was still wearing my jacket, and she was back in my arms.

"Night, Rae"

"Goodnight, Noah"

**A/N : Next chapter we'll learn more about Puck's past and have some SMUT ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_I know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself._

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

RPOV

If someone had told me weeks ago that I'll be taking my breakfast with Quinn and laughing with her about Noah's behavior as a teen I won't have believe them. But I was and I didn't regret it. Since the incident at the party Noah and I were closer than ever I found myself sleeping a lot at his place. I really enjoyed myself there, I finally understood Quinn and Noah relationship and how I didn't have to worry about them leaving under the same roof.

It was the next day and Noah wanted us to go to his place. He saw me tense and hesitate at the thought of seeing Quinn again. He assured me that I didn't have to worry and that he will explain it all to me.

"_Well he didn't miss you, you look like hell" Quinn chuckled_

"_Very funny Q but trust me I fought back and he didn't look too good either" Puck said as he made his way inside_.

"_Oh hey Rachel nice to finally meet you properly I'm Quinn Puck's roommate" _

_She smiled at me before hugging me. To say I was shocked was an understatement but I politely return it. Sensing my hesitation she rolled her eyes and turned to Puck, her hands on her hips,_

"_You still haven't told her about us?" I took a step back and glanced at them confused,_

"_Actually I was about to do it now. Come on Rae" he took my hand and squeezed it softly guiding me to his room. We sat in an awkward silence on his bed. This suspense was killing me I didn't know what to expect and how this talk will affect us. Noah cleared his throat and I looked at him biting my lip. _

"_Hey stop it it's not bad I promise" he said as he caressed my face lightly, I nodded slowly_

"_It's your typical sob story Dad was a drunk who liked to smack us around when he was there, which wasn't often. He took off without so much as a goodbye and left Ma to take care of two kids she could barely support. She made it until high school Levi was a senior, I was a year behind, a junior at the time. We used to get into fights, skip school you name it. One day Ma was fine and the next we got a call from the hospital saying she'd had a heart attack. I don't know how we could have made it without Q's family. They took us in and assisted us to finish high school. Her dad is in the army too and that helped us to keep up and fix our shit ya know. I guess that's why we unlisted after we both graduated. Quinn was a huge help too for our homework and stuff. Levi and her were already dating for a year before… it happened so we decided to move in together. She had just finished college and is a nurse at our camp now. Levi is on a mission in Iraq and will be back in a few days actually"_

_By the end of his speech is head was resting in my lap as I screeched his head,_

"_I'm so sorry for your mom and for doubting you about Quinn," _

"_It's ok babe you couldn't know and I should have told you sooner"_

Noah alarmed voice put me out of my thoughts

"Rae?"

"In the kitchen" I replied smiling but frowned when he almost ran to me and hugged me tightly,

"Noah what's wrong?" I looked at Quinn who frowned too before giving me a tight smile

"Nothing babe I miss you that's all"

"But we passed the night together this is silly"

"I know when it comes to you I become stupid" he said as he started kissing my neck. I knew it was a distraction, there was something else, he has been really clingy lately. Quinn watched our exchange but didn't intervene I wondered if she knew something…

"Anyway I have to go to my place so I'm gonna go get dress" I stood up but he followed me

"What for?" I rolled my eyes

"Jeez you sure you're not a cop, to get some clothes and maybe see San if she's not with Matt"

"I'll go with you" he said immediately

"Noah no stop it, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing can't I just go out with my girl?" he shrugged his shoulders

"Since the party you're smothering me and I'm sick of it ok? You know what don't wait up" I grabbed my purse before slamming the door.

PPOV

"Fuck!" I muttered passing a hand on my face. She was right I was smothering her but I couldn't help myself. Since the incident with Dave I had become very protective of her and I didn't seem to be able to keep her out of my sight. I felt like I failed her that night, that it was my fault. Even if she told me that she didn't blame me and forgave me for my words at the party I couldn't let it pass.

"You have to tell her soon ya know" I jumped at the sound of Quinn voice behind me.

"Fuck Q I know ok but I don't know how she'll react" I said as we sat of the couch, "you, you took it well with your dad and all but her I dunno, I don't want her to run away…"

"Yeah it's not easy everyday but she won't be alone I'll be there for her too, she is smart and strong I'm sure she can handle it. But you're screwing up everything by not telling her she might run for that and it'll be your fault"

She squeezed my shoulder before leaving. Fuck I knew Q was right but I felt like it was too soon on our relationship what if we weren't strong enough to handle it, what if she didn't want to wait for me, I didn't know if I could let her go…

xXx

When I came back from a run around 6 she was reading in the couch.

"Hey babe" I said slowly not sure if she was still mad,

She stood up and hugged me before kissing me softly on the lips,

"Hi Noah I'm sorry for earlier I just don't like being considerate as a fragile doll I can handle myself ya know"

"I know that babe, I don't know why but when it comes to you I get all possessive and shit I'm not used to have feelings for someone other than my family,"

"I get that Noah, we still have to work on a few things" she said caressing my cheek,

"What if we order some chinese and watch a movie in bed tonight?"

"I'm totally up for it baby", I replied while I pecked her lips.

XxX

As we lay in bed watching the movie, I wasn't really paying attention to it, I couldn't stop staring at her. I started caressing her sides slowly with my fingers to trace her curves. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Noah" she moaned taking control of our kiss.

Her tongue danced around my bottom lip requesting access and I allowed her in tasting her tongue with mine. Her fingertips found my waistband and followed a trail all the way to my stomach. She ran her hand over my stomach making my body shiver. She slid her hand down past my waistband and grabbed my hardness suddenly making my hips jerk forward. I moaned involuntarily into her mouth.

She bit down on my bottom lip as her hand squeezed down on me again.

"Rae – you don't have to do that," I moaned into her lips.

"Shh… I want to," She whispered and kissed me deeply.

I felt her hand move back up again and then dip under the waistband of my short.

Her soft hand found my hardness. I grunted and pulled her closer to me.

Her fingers wrapped around my shaft and she began to stroke up and down. I couldn't help moaning and grinding my hips up and down into her hand, it felt so good.

My hand slid down the length of her body. I let my hand slide over her ass. I found the bottom line of her panties and slid my fingertips inside feeling her soft skin, she gasped into my mouth. I slid my fingers to her front where I could feel her wetness. I slid a finger up and down the length of her mound, teasing her lips. Her hand slowed to long strokes up and down the length of my shaft. She was matching her strokes to mine.

I swirled my tongue around her mouth and at the same time dipped my finger into her wet core finding her opening, swirling my fingertip round and round. She moaned into my mouth and her thighs convulsed. She slid her fingertip back and forth over my sensitive tip causing me to grunt and moan. I ran my finger up and reached her swollen clit, I ran my finger back and forth flicking it. Her legs shook again, I slowed my pace, letting her enjoy herself, I wasn't in a hurry and I didn't want to rush her.

My finger ground over her swollen nub and as it did her hips ground onto my finger. Her hand started to move up and down my shaft a little more urgently.

I broke our kiss.

"Slow Rae, don't rush it," I moaned

Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she let out a long moan. Our pleasuring continued, slowly and softly. My whole body was tingling with her touch and I could feel her getting more and more wet.

I loved feeling her body reacting to my touch, her thighs shaking, her nipples hardening, her moaning and her maddening scent.

I wanted to taste her so badly. I pushed that thought away and concentrated on her mouth and tongue while my finger worked on her swollen clit.

"That feels so good Noah" she whispered against my mouth, I bit her bottom lip, making her shiver,

"Mmm… You like my finger there?" I flicked her clit a little

"I love what your hand is doing to me Rae. It feels amazing" I kissed down her jaw line. I nibbled a little and she gasped.

"I love how wet you are" I kissed her neck now

"God Noah, you're making me crazy" she gasped clenching her thighs together

"Good girl, feel good for me" I picked up my pace on her clit, knowing this is what she wanted.

I felt her hand pick up its pace on my shaft and I moaned. She pulled down my waistband with her other hand and released my shaft from my shorts.

I placed my thumb on her clit and plunged my index and middle fingers into her wet core matching her pace. We were both shaking and moaning, our breaths faster and faster followed by an explosion of sweet release as she spilled over my hand and I over hers.

We kissed deeply our hands slowing but still stroking each other, both of our bodies shaking with the aftermath of our release.

**A/N : I hope you all enjoy learning Puck's story and this little smut !**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Words like violence break the silence  
Come crashing in into my little world  
Painful to me pierce right through me_

RPOV

If I had been carrying anything I would have dropped it in shock, what I found waiting outside the diner was totally unexpected.

"Finn?" I whispered, my jaw felt like it had dropped to the floor,

He was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands,

"Rachel" he sighed, looking up at me through watery eyes,

"Um, are you busy?" he stood and took a step toward me,

"Actually…" I began but he interrupted me,

"The baby isn't mine!" he blurted out

"Wow! Um, what do you want me to say to that? I told you so? I really don't understand why you're here, Finn"

"I've just screwed up everything so bad! I lost you, and for what? Nothing! She is such a bitch! I just wanted… I mean, I know that we're over, but I was hoping that somewhere deep down you still had some sort of feelings for me."

I couldn't help it. I laughed in his face before walking away.

"So it's true? You're with Sam's friend now?"

I stopped but didn't turn around

"Yeah, I am"

Suddenly I felt the heat of his chest on my back, even if his body wasn't touching mine I was very aware of his breath on my neck,

"I always thought you'd end up with Sam ya know, but after all you're just a slut I'm sure you like to be his whore don't ya?" his voice low filed with venom,

"He'll leave you soon anyway, he is like that he plays and moves to the next one, you're not worth it, I bet you'll be come back to me soon, you'll see," I thought he had finished but he added,

"I mean, I cheated on you why wouldn't he too you're not that good anyway…" he chuckled before walking away.

I kept my eyes shut until I couldn't hear his steps anymore, a river of tears overflowed from my lashes and spilled down my cheeks. I had to get out of here, I needed to get out of here no I knew what I needed the most and that was Noah. During the drive to his place, Finn's awful words kept ringing in my head _"not worth it" "why wouldn't he too…"_ After all this time he still knew how to get at me, by his words, by pulling out my weaknesses and rubbed them in my face…

By the time I reached Noah's place I got control of myself and stopped crying, the only evidence was the puffy red eyes. I knocked and was shocked by the person who opened. He looked like an older Noah, the same hazel eyes, with a little more hair and maybe a little stronger than my Noah. I cleared my throat and put on the best smile I could manage,

"Hi you are Levi right? I'm Rachel, Noah's girlfriend"

"Noah?!" he looked at me confused "Huh oh yes hi Rachel nice to meet you", he smiled at me,

"Is Noah home?" I asked keeping the tears at bay,

"No he had some papers to fill for the camp… is everything ok?" he demanded when he saw my lip trembling once again. Noah at camp on a Friday night? That was odd,

"No, not really but I-I will go it's ok" I forced another smile. I could always go see San even if she, like me, passed most of her time at Matt's.

"No stay, my brother would kill me if I'd let you like that, come in maybe I can help you" he said offering his hand.

I nodded weakly and took it. He closed the door putting his hand on my shoulders,

"Rachel are you sure-"I turned around and buried my face in his chest sobbing and clutching at his shirt unable of controlling myself anymore,

"I-I'm sorry I'm such a me-mess" I told him between sobs, he wrapped an arm around my waist and he leaded me to Noah's room. He sat us against the pillows and rubbed my back soothingly. He laid his cheek on the top of my head and shushed my whimpering, rocking me back and forth. I tried matching his breathing until I felt mine even out.

xxx

_He broke your heart, h__e took your soul_

_You're hurt inside, 'Cause there's a hole_

PPOV

I had a busy day and couldn't wait to get home. Plus, Rachel said she'll stay tonight, I'll finally be able to present her to Levi since he came back last night. I was so glad he was back and all right, I hoped he'll help me fill the papers for my departure next week. I sighed, I still have to tell Rachel, six months are gonna be so fucking long without her. Before any mission like that would have me thrilled but now I wasn't alone anymore, I really wanted something with her.

As I entered the flat, I found it rather calm, "Levi? Anyone?" I wondered out loud, looking around the rooms, that's when I saw him closing my door slowly,

"Hey bro" his smile turning into a grimace,

"What the fuck were you doing in my room? Don't tell me Q is in there too", I said wrinkling my nose,

He put his hands up "easy Puck, it's Rachel who is in there, and before you work yourself up, she showed up an hour ago pretty messed up looking for you, she finally fall asleep while I was comforting her…"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, the same habit as mine when he was nervous,

"I'm sorry I don't know more…"

"Shit you are saying that she came up crying asking for me and you didn't call me, move!"

I pushed him aside and entered my room. She was indeed asleep in my bed but with a frown on her face. I'd still see her tears streamed down on her face, she was crying in her sleep. Damnit! What could have happened that had upset her so much? I knew it was a restless sleep anyway so I shook her gently,

"Rae? Wake up babe," she stirred slowly, taking in her surroundings,

"Oh Noah" she breathed out before throwing herself in my arms,

"Hey it's ok I've got you babe wanna tell what happen? You've got me worried and I think you scared Levi too, we're not that good with tears ya know" I said chuckling, trying to ease the mood,

"Oh my god Levi! He must think I'm crazy I'll have to apologize to him" she rushed out,

"Yeah you must have seen his face when I confronted him priceless"

"Noah, don't make fun of him he was kind enough to take care of me when I-I well…" she said fiddling with her fingers,

"Yeah about that what's going on?" she still wasn't looking at me so I took her face between my hands,

"Rae, you came here because you obviously needed me for whatever reason, so no more running ok? Tell me what's the matter please?" I begged her

She sighed before standing up, she put herself in front of the window, and she crossed her arms around her like she always did when it came to her past. I frowned so this was really what I thought it was about. She kept her back to me as she started talking,

"As you must know because that's what you asked me when we first met, I was in a relationship. His name was Finn, he was my first real boyfriend you know, well my first everything actually. We met in high school and were inseparable, we'd do everything together, causing problems with San and Sam who didn't see me much, we argued and parted for a long time. I realized now that he had that influence on me, he managed to cut me off my friends, to make me dependent of him. He made me lose some weight, a lot of little things that I didn't see as wrong back then, we…"

While she talked I clenched my fists that guy was definitely a prick who smothered her and made her become his thing by isolate her from her friends…

"… were going to go to college when we started talking about moving in together, well it must have been more me than him but he agreed to let me check out for places. Two days later, I hurried to his place, I was so excited because I had found this lovely flat near my friends and the campus, I used the key he gave me and let myself in. I didn't hear anything at first, but then it was like muffled noises… so I-I" she sighed loudly, I stood up to get to her but she heard me and stopped me with her hand "Don't I-I have to do this", I sat back down to let her finish even if I wanted to hold her to help her get throw this but she was right she had to do it on her own.

"I-I went to his room and he-he didn't even see me, they were going at it and his back was to me but _she _saw me tough. She smirked at me and made sure to ask him if he liked what she was doing to him and all kinds of sick things, knowing I was listening. I was like frozen, my feet wouldn't let me move, when they finally finished she asked him if she was better than me and he confirmed it. Then I turned and ran out, I heard him chasing me and calling my name but I was already in my car and I headed straight to Tana's place. Although we weren't in great terms she took me in, I-I was a mess Noah because the worst part was that it wasn't a random slut it-it was a good friend of mine he was with, I cried myself to sleep that night."

My body was shaking as I heard her all I could see was red, that asshole hurt her in the worst way. This time when I approached her she let me put my arms around her from behind. She placed her hands on mine on her stomach as I kissed her neck slowly. She laid her head on my shoulder and kept going,

"San and Sam didn't know what to do with me I passed a month without eating, talking or even moving from my room, they thought about make me go to an hospital to force me to eat, I don't really remember much of this time anyway, I just know that one day after a lot of tentative I finally responded to them. Since then, I stayed really close to them, they took care of me a lot ya know, especially Sam, that's why he is really protective of me." I huffed at that she still didn't see that now Sam wanted more than taking care of her in a friend way he was making me sick by the way he looked at her in the parking lot or at that party. Fortunately, they didn't see each other often anymore.

"Obviously I didn't take him back. I learned after by San that she was pregnant and they lived together now. Today as I was closing the diner I-"she took a deep breath and cleared her throat some more, I squeezed her to me to show her that I was here for her,

"He was waiting for me outside. He-he said that she had cheated on him too and that the baby wasn't his and that he-he wanted me back. I-I was so confused Noah," I pulled away from her, frowning and feeling my body shaking from anger. What was she trying to say? That she wanted him back too? That she came here to end up things with me? No she couldn't…

I felt her hands on each side of my head,

"Noah?! Noah do you hear me?" I shook those thoughts away and focus on her and her beautiful brown eyes locked in mine,

"Look at me baby, I'm not leaving you, that thought never crossed my mind so strop thinking about it ok?" I nodded slowly as she pecked my lips,

"I told him to get lost and that's when he started talking about y-you, he said that you'll always be a player that you'll be gone soon and that I'll come back to him but what was the worst is that he said that you would ch-cheat on me like he did be-because I wasn't good enough…" she finished, her body no longer in contact with me and her eyes down. She didn't believe that did she? I was already plotting a way to make that bastard disappear without proof maybe with the guys help… I sighed and I hugged her to me,

"Rae I like you too much to ever think of doing something like that. I promise you as you had promised me before I only want you. Just you babe, only you" I kissed her as tears fall on her cheeks, she put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, I caressed my tongue with her slowly. We only stopped when air was necessary.

That night I knew something change between us, because that night we didn't have sex, I made love to her and as I realized it, it didn't even freak me out…

RPOV

The sunlight was slowly passing through the window, lightening his beautiful face as I watched him sleep. He was almost smiling in his sleep, his sleep looked so peaceful. I was so glad that we had wiped the slate clean last night, I felt relieved that we were on the same page now, we both confessed on our past and instead of bringing us apart it made us stronger, closer. As I wondered around the room I found some papers. I switched on the small desk light and read them quickly. I gasped loudly, the papers were suddenly a blur as my hands shook no my whole body was shaking. I jumped as I heard his voice,

"Rae? Why aren't you in bed? Whatcha looking at?" he mumbled, touching my arm,

"That's what you were doing yesterday huh?

He released my arm and sat back, running his hand across his scalp… wait… his hair. My chest tightened around me, making it difficult to breath as the reality of him leaving despite everything he'd just said, everything we'd shared washed over me. But I knew, I knew that if that was his choice, I was staying here.

"You reenlisted…"

"No…I… I didn't have a choice…"

"You are going away…" my tears fall faster now,

"I joined the reserves, so, yeah I can be call up that's what happened…"

"When?"

"When what?"

"Don't play numb with me Noah, since when are you aware of this?" I said slowly,

He sighed, "Rae I…" grabbing my hand,

"Don't Rae me, answer me!" I snapped pulling my hand away,

"The day of the party…" he muttered, the tears kept rolling on my cheeks as I tried to clean them with the back of my hand,

"When?" I whispered, looking up at him his eyes mirrored my sorrow,

"Next week…"

**A/N : ..and that's a wrap of the heaven don't be mad that I finished it like that because I'm working on a sequel. the sequel will focus on Puck's departure and Rachel dealing with it. I'll start uploading it when I'll have 5chapters written. Just hope that the muse will kick fast. I hope you'll still be there to read it too :)**


End file.
